Fragments
by Katrina5
Summary: Various shorts for Touka Gettan. Range from K-T.
1. At the End of Time

Title: At the End of Time

Day/Theme: January 1st - this universe we cannot control

Series: Touka Gettan

Character/Pairing: Touka/Momoka

Rating: PG

Notes: Set during the end of episode 1

--

_She is foreign and yet familiar._

Her smile lights up her entire face and Touka wonders why he is unable to move.

_She is unrefined and yet beautiful._

Her mouth is moving; words of confession pour out and Touka wonders why his heart beats a little faster.

_She moves to hold him close and yet he doesn't stop her._

Her eyes shine with hope and Touka wonders why he suddenly wants to ask if she would like to see fireflies.

_She is kissing him and yet he doesn't mind._

Her name is Momoka and Touka wonders why he remembers this name.

_She is crying and yet he wipes away the tears._

Her hand is holding his and Touka wonders where she has been all this time.


	2. Caught in the Moment

Title: Caught in a Moment

Day/Theme: January 2st - conjoined by mystery and fate

Series: Touka Gettan

Character/Pairing: Shouko -- Makoto

Rating: G

Notes: Set pre-series

--

The melody of the flute began to fill the room and Shouko almost forgot to breathe. Slender fingers gently coaxed the song to life, the notes holding an aura of loneliness. The song slowly began to shift, a more light-hearted tone beginning to shine through. An odd sense of longing flowed through Shouko's veins and her heart began to beat faster. The sound flooded her senses and Shouko struggled to think clearly.

Her eyes were drawn to the slight form on the stage. The slight form of the young woman on stage was nearly drowned out by the lighting but Shouko was enthralled. The beautiful melody only served to heighten her feelings.

The song ended all too quickly and the young woman neatly bowed to the judges before slowly turning to exit the stage. In that moment, brown eyes locked with russet and all logical thought fled Shouko's mind.


	3. Seven

Title: Seven

Day/Theme: January 3rd - a mountain of violent sins

Series: Touka Gettan

Character/Pairing: Juna (mentions of Sei, Fuu, Isamihiko and Kikyou, some Juna/Kikyou)

Rating: PG13

--

_pride; arrogance_

The notes swelled in a pleasant melody and Juna smiled, knowing it was meant only for her. She cared not for the weak willed imbeciles quaking in fear around her as the offerings were presented one by one. A dangerous glint appeared in her eyes and the sudden appearance of Kikyou behind her was the only thing that stopped her from leveling the surrounding land.

_envy; jealousy_

She would never understand how such a dimwitted, lazy thing like Sei had ever managed to attract so many dedicated followers. Fuu had once tried to explain that Sei's personality was quite agreeable with humans but Juna had only waved her away in annoyance. Fuu was too young to understand such matters after all.

It was Isamihiko's betrayal that made the indignity harder to bear. Her beloved older brother rarely paid her any mind whenever Sei was near. It was unforgivable.

_wrath; rage_

The appearance of Sei before her stirred up emotions she had never been very good at keeping buried. Ignoring Fuu's distressed cries, Juna put every ounce of power into the blast aimed at Sei.

_sloth; apathy_

The days following the fight with Sei were almost quiet, enough to drive a normal person mad. Juna was in a daze for the most part, listless and lethargic as her strength slowly returned to her. Kikyou had gently chided her for losing her temper and acting childishly, but Juna tuned the words out, ignoring the worried looks directed her way.

_greed; covetousness_

No was not an acceptable answer. Juna was not used to being denied anything she had set her eyes on. The fact that it was Kikyou denying her irked Juna all the more. Day after day, Juna tested the limits, determined to have her way in the end.

_gluttony; overindulgence_

Juna was sure she would never tire of being near Kikyou. Lightly running a finger down Kikyou's side, she smirked as an involuntary shiver traveled through her body. It was far too much fun to torment the other woman.

_lust; perversion_

If Kikyou took any notice of her suggestive glances, she didn't show any outward signs. Juna silently stood, letting her robe slip open just so as she walked towards her goal. Kikyou seemed to stiffen a bit, but Juna continued on.

Placing her hands on Kikyou's waist and lightly nuzzling the side of her face, Juna delighted in the hitched breath that Kikyou wasn't able to hide. Juna tightened her hold on Kikyou, pulling the other woman flush against her body and making her intentions more than clear.


	4. Familiarity

Title: Familiarity

Day/Theme: January 8th - beyond the sphere of human vision, we met and embraced

Series: Touka Gettan

Character/Pairing: Mana/Kikyou

Rating: PG

--

Even thousands of years apart could never make her forget those eyes. They shone with nervous excitement, and perhaps a bit of apprehension. To most of the world, Kikyou appeared calm and collected, but only Mana had ever seen Kikyou look so defenseless, so uncertain.

Calling her name, Mana was surprised to see the shine of tears in Kikyou's eyes. Kikyou quietly welcomed her back, and Mana softly intoned her thanks. She stepped forward, pulling Kikyou into a kiss, trying to hold back her own tears.

It had been far too long since they had last met and Mana knew it wouldn't last very long. If she had been woken from inside Juna, it could only be for one reason. She pushed the thought away, focusing on Kikyou instead. With a melancholy smile, she trailed her hands through the long strands of Kikyou's hair, deepening the kiss.

Even if another thousand years would pass before they met again, Mana wanted to make sure Kikyou wouldn't doubt her feelings.


	5. Identity

Title: Identity

Day/Theme: January 9th - "Who in the world am I?" Ah, that's the great puzzle.

Series: Touka Gettan

Character/Pairing: Momoka, Touka. Mentions of Makoto and Yumiko.

Rating: PG

--

She is Momoka Kawakabe and she has no past.

All she has is a name and the vague feeling that she needs to know who she is. She cannot remember anything before the train and it unnerves her. She has a feeling that she must call her mother, but she cannot recall having a mother.

She meets Makoto and learns that friends are very curious beings. She quite likes Makoto's boundless energy and dedication. She meets Yumiko and wonders what the warm, safe feeling of being held in another's arms means. She thinks that she could get used to that feeling.

Night falls and Momoka sees someone land on her balcony. She feels as if she has met this person in another time. She cannot recall a name and yet the figure standing before her is more familiar than her own body. She doesn't understand the sudden temptation to tell this person every thought she has ever had; to tell him about the worries, the hopes, the fears she has within.

Momoka soon learns that this is Touka. Touka with that stubborn will and sarcatic manner. Touka who rolls his eyes and most likely tunes her out. Touka is a stange being and Momoka wants to learn more about him. Being with Touka makes Momoka forget about everything that troubles her. Momoka begins to see the world in a new light, and it startles her.

When she is with Touka, Momoka Kawakabe does not linger on her forgotten past - she thinks of the future.


	6. Rough Draft

Title: Rough Draft

Day/Theme: June 4, 2008. Does anybody wanna buy a memory?

Series: Touka Gettan

Characters/Pairings: Yumiko, Momoka

Notes: Set at the end of episode 1

Rating: PG

The pen lightly scratched against the paper in a slow, steady rhythm paying no heed to the ticking of the clock. Stories were not to be rushed.

_Momoka Kawakabe..._

The pen stilled. The starting point; always the hardest part.

_Momoka Kawakabe cannot recall her past._

Such a sad predicament, yet something that would no doubt captivate the readers. However it was such an overused plot. The pen lightly scratched over the characters.

_Momoka Kawakabe..._

Struck with a sudden burst of inspiration, the pen was suddenly flying across the paper. The story began to fill countless pages and Yumiko smiled happily.

_Momoka Kawakabe stood at the train station, eating a hot dog and swinging a baseball bat to bide the time._


	7. Unfinished Symphony

Title: Unfinished Symphony  
Theme: haunting melody.  
Series: Touka Gettan  
Characters: Kikyou, Makoto

.

.

Kikyou relaxes and lets the melody of the flute surround her. The notes are not perfect, but there is a warmth, a familiarity about them that brings a sense of peace. She can feel the dragon's presence within Makoto and a calm washes over Kikyou's body as she recognizes the subtle power.

The melody stops and Kikyou realizes just how late it has gotten. Looking to her side, she grants a nervous Makoto a kind smile, complimenting her on far her playing has come in such a short time. The young girl accepts the praise with a faint blush before excusing herself and Kikyou watches her run off with a fond smile.

Makoto has accomplished so much in this short time but the song is still far from complete. The notes remain within Kikyou's mind and she closes her eyes, imagining the rest of the song. Her fingers ghost through the air as she recalls the melody that she has played a thousand times in the past.


End file.
